


Hidden Sweetheart at Crystal Lake

by UntalentedChild



Series: Love Me a Momma's Boy [1]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntalentedChild/pseuds/UntalentedChild
Summary: A bunch of drabbles/oneshots of Jason/Reader from my tumblr.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Series: Love Me a Momma's Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624078
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> A request from an anon ;w;

Jason nervously fumbles in his spot as he watched you, anxiety wracking at his every nerve. He shouldn’t be this anxious, he knows this, especially around _you_! But...you were just so perfect and amazing in every way! He couldn’t help but try in every possible way to show you his love and appreciation for you ever since you had shown up in his life. Which, of course, meant multiple gifts on the daily, including things he would find that he thought you would enjoy or making something for you.

And today’s gift? Flowers!

As you take the small bouquet from his gentle hands, you stood up on your toes to give him a soft kiss on the side of his hockey mask, trying to calm his anxious thoughts. “These are beautiful, Jason. Thank you so much!” You replied with a smile, giggling at how he perked up at your approval of the gift. 

As you started to move toward your little cottage to put the flowers in a vase, you take note of the type of flowers they were. Definitely not any that you’ve seen around in the woods before, the ones in your hand were colorful and vibrant, which were a huge contrast. The ones that hid among the bushes and trees were dark and gloomy, adding to the dark atmosphere the area already had. 

But these were just wonderful! Anyone who would have seen these flowers definitely would have smiled upon them, no matter if they were from their special someone or not.

It hits you that Jason still hasn’t moved from his spot as you turned around, as if waiting for something else from you. The thought occurs that these were most likely not found naturally in the forest, but instead planted and watched over, which makes the gift even sweeter. 

Yes, you had a killer boyfriend. Literally. But he was greatly taken by the idea of gardening and farming ever since you introduced it to him. It was a warm memory to look back at when you taught him how to take care of a plant, bringing his large hands into yours and guiding them through the entire process. And even though he couldn’t speak, you definitely knew that he wanted to try this gardening thing on his own, so you had bought him a small pack of some spring flower seeds a few months back. 

You can’t help but giggle at your conclusion. “Jason, did you grow these yourself?” 

As if he were a child waiting to be asked for a piece of chocolate after dinner, he immediately nodded his head, standing taller. Your heart melted at the sight. 

“Jason, that’s so sweet…! You did an amazing job!” Oh, gosh, you loved praising him. He was just the cutest thing ever. “Why don’t we go inside and put these up in a vase, hm?”

He was immediately walking by your side like a puppy as the both of you walked towards your little home, his hand holding yours. 

He was full of pride, so damn happy to see you enjoy his gift. He had made sure to pick the best flowers out of all the ones he grew because you only deserve the best! He even made a mental note to make your favorite color dominant in the bouquet he gave you. This gift, just like all the others, had to be perfect. 

Jason couldn’t speak, but damn him if he didn’t try to make you happy as much as you made him happy. You were _his_ bright flower patch in the darkness and he was going to do anything possible to keep you by his side. 

  
  



	2. S/O gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man ever just get knocked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a request from an anon!! heart emoji lol

Your head was pounding and your entire body felt sore when you tried to open your eyes. A mind-splitting headache almost immediately punishes you for even trying to see in front of you. You brought a hand to your forehead, attempting to soothe pain in your head as you pushed yourself up from the ground. 

What the hell happened? You are more than sure you didn’t just fall asleep out in the middle of the woods, assuming that’s where you were at the moment with how cold it was. You were sure you didn’t even-

Two cold hands grip your shoulders the moment you sit up completely, interrupting your train of thought. They were firm, but gentle, you notice. A thumb runs over your collarbone. 

You peek an eye, this time much more slowly. Your vision is blurry at first, only focusing itself after a moment, but you could recognize that hockey mask anywhere. 

“Jason?” You croaked out.

The masked killer brings one of his hands to cup your face and gently caress your cheek, confirming your answer. It was indeed  _ the _ Jason Voorhees, the killer of Camp Blood, on his knees in front of you. He was holding you like you were a porcelain doll, unsure if any move that wasn’t calculated would break you into tiny pieces. 

You could see the genuine worry in his eyes as he stared you down, your gut boiling with guilt. You absolutely hated making him worry in any way, not because he would hover over you, but just because you knew how completely paranoid he would get. You didn’t mind his hovering, he was only looking out for you after all. 

Jason could not speak, that much you already knew, but you knew he would be asking question after question.  _ Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do I need to carry you? Medical attention?  _

You nuzzled into his hand, rubbing your thumb over his knuckles to try to ease his worries. “Jason, I’m okay.” 

Jason  _ almost _ melted at the gesture, he was such a huge sucker for affection, but his concern to make sure you were alright was stronger than his need to fulfill whatever touch-starved fantasies he had. He knew you were stubborn, but he was just as stubborn too.

If you said you were okay, then you should be okay, right? Jason wishes he could believe your words, but he is well aware of how you always underestimated how much pain you were in. Squinting his eyes, he moved his hand on your shoulder away, dead set on his goal. 

You blinked as the heaviness left your shoulder only to feel blood rushing to your cheeks when the cold air hit your stomach. You peak down, finding a Jason peeling your shirt off slightly and putting the fabric to rest on your chest, only leaving your lower torso exposed. His thumb and finger are now prodding at the skin in search for any pain, making you huff in embarrassment. 

You let Jason do his thing, more than trusting with him to know he’s not going hurt you. “What happened?” You asked, not really sure as to what kind of answer you were going to get. 

The hand that was caressing your face leaves to point behind him, making you realize that there were just two dead bodies laying there, each one mutilated to a point you wouldn’t be able to recognize who they were. It wasn’t a complete answer, but Jason was definitely trying to get you in the right direction as he wasn’t necessarily sure himself as to what happened before he intervened. 

All he necessarily knew was that they were going to harm you.  _ Bad. _ Or use you for other purposes. Considering either of those options made him furious. He hadn’t felt that angry in years, but he knew at that very moment that the two campers were going to die for even thinking, no,  _ trying _ to use you for their own enjoyment. 

He swallows down his anger, he was not mad with you and he did not want you to get that idea. The intruders were already punished and you were still alive. That’s all that matters right now. 

“I’m sorry, Jason, I really…it’s not coming to my head.” You mumbled, wincing as a finger pushed at a sore spot near your rib cage. He noticed.

It was so difficult to pull any memories that were about your walk in the woods. All the evidence you had were the two dead trespassers bleeding out besides the both of you. Had they tried to hurt you?

“Was I just laying here?” 

The giant nodded and pushed down your shirt so it would cover your stomach again.

You came to the conclusion that maybe the campers had tried to hurt you? Or maybe knocked you out? It seemed plausible. At least you were fine, more than likely thanks to your boyfriend. 

Besides the sore spot on your torso and headache, you were sure everything else was fine. Jason wasn’t thinking the same, but at least you weren’t bleeding anywhere as far as he could tell. He thought it would be best to check for everything else back at his cabin. He did not want you freezing to death out here in the woods. 

Arms wrapped around you, picking you up from the ground and placed in a killer’s embrace. Carefully standing up as to not irritate your body, Jason adjusts your position so he could carry you bridal style. You weren’t going to argue with him, there wasn’t anyway you were going to win the nonverbal argument anyway. 

Your boyfriend started walking you back to the cabin, keeping you close to him. He wasn’t warm at all, but he was still warmer than the air around you. “I’m sorry for making you worry.” 

_ It’s okay. _

Jason leans down to nuzzle his mask against your head to better convey his response, to which you nuzzled back happily. 

You shouldn’t be sorry, he thinks. It’s his fault that you got hurt. He wasn’t watching for intruders today and it made him feel guilty that you even had to come across them. 

Noticing his mood drop, you smile and pat his chest. “Can my big strong man start a fire once we get home?” You lean up, placing a kiss on his mask.

He nodded, perking up at the compliment. He’s glad he has something to cover his blushing face at the moment. It felt like his heart was gonna jump out of his throat when you called his cabin a home. 

Clinging to you like you could disappear at any moment, Jason realizes just how much you made his undead heart burn with desire. He loves you and intends to keep you safe from all the harmful things in the world. 


	3. An S/O in Voorhees' Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeeet ending is a lil rushed bc when i wrote this i was tired af srry but basically, a small s/o tries on jason's clothes.

On a particular rainy day, you had _insisted_ on Jason changing out his clothes and letting you clean them. They were absolutely soaked and you couldn’t imagine what years of abuse they went through just because Jason simply did not give a single fuck. Once his clothes were so badly damaged to the point he couldn’t wear them anymore, he’d toss them out and look for new ones. He would either find clothes from his victims, which was hard to do considering how big of a guy he was, or he would stitch clothes together to better fit him. Yes, your man can sew! 

There was no way he would leave you with his clothes just so he could sit at home, practically half-naked, and wait for you to come back, which he could only assume it would take at least a day with your busy schedule. 

Okay, fine. Jason was coming _with_ you then.

He also protested this. He did not want to leave the camp alone, not when there was a single chance for teenagers to set up their camping grounds and make a ruckus there. There was _absolutely no way_ you were going to convince him to leave his home. Nope. Nadda. 

You have to remind him it’s winter. Crystal Lake was a summer camp. No one was going to come up here besides you, which has been proved over the last few years. You also promise him that probably no one would see him at all! No one was awake in the dead of the night in your apartment. 

And that’s how you, a person who was at least two feet smaller than your boyfriend, got an over-sized Jason in a way-too small car at midnight to take him to your place and wash his clothes. Yes, you did make him put a blanket on his car seat so he wouldn’t ruin it with any stains. Let’s also not talk about how this gentle giant could be silent at times that only benefited him and loud at the worst of times that made it hard on you. You almost felt bad for your neighbors as he stomped around like it was his place. _Almost._

Luckily enough, it still didn’t drag anyone of their small rooms to go and look for whoever was disrupting their sleep. Or, you had just enough time to squeeze this masked killer into your apartment before they could step out of their rooms. Either was fine as long as no one noticed you were harboring the killer of Camp Blood in your home for the night. 

Just like that, Jason was rushed into your bathroom, shutting the door behind him to give him some privacy to change out of his clothes. But into _what?_

You really didn’t have any over-sized clothes at all that would fit your boyfriend. You were pretty sure no one really had monster size made in their clothing brand. Still, though, you went searching frantically for at least something. It would be incredibly awkward with him just in his boxers for most of his stay. 

Jason was just kind of standing in your bathroom for a little while, just staring off into space as he read all of your little bottles of toiletries, trying to familiarize himself with the current-day brands. That is until you knocked at the door, catching his full attention. You didn’t dare peak your head out in fear you may walk into him changing, you sneak an arm into the room to offer him an article of clothing. 

“It’s uh, the only thing I got that you can wear. Hope that’s okay! Just give me your other clothes once you’re done.” You speak, trying to explain. 

He tilts his head, but takes the offering nevertheless. The door is shut again. He looks down. 

_It’s a pink bathrobe._

Yeah, you really didn’t have anything else. You were surprised you found anything really, suddenly thanking your one relative for having gotten your size completely wrong that one time when they were trying to get you a christmas present. You hoped Jason wouldn’t mind, it’s the thought that counts, right? 

Not even a few minutes pass and Jason’s out of the bathroom and handing you his clothes. The sight of him wearing the bathrobe was honestly funny enough. If he had some slippers he’d fit right into a comfy cozy lifestyle. You smile up at him, at least he didn’t seem offended by what you had asked him to wear. 

Then!! An idea. “Jason, can I see your mask? I want to clean that too.” 

You had asked so innocently! Of course! The masked killer wasn’t so masked anymore as he gave up the piece of plastic up to you to have for the moment. 

You left a little kiss on his nose as he sat down on your couch, basking in everything that seemed so new and alien to him. You left the poor boy to his own thoughts as you headed into a different room to clean his extremely dirty and soggy clothes. You would have forced him to take a bath while he was changing to, but you thought it was best to handle one thing at a time. 

Yeah, Jason felt just a little ridiculous sporting the bathrobe. He remembers his mommy wearing them often when he was younger, but that’s basically it. He didn’t mind the color at all, pink was rather a lovely color, especially on him! You said so on multiple occasions so he felt inclined to believe it. It just felt weird to wear a bathrobe with his briefs, a little too used to wearing heavier clothing. 

He kind of just sat there on the couch for probably around an hour, looking through stuff he found on the coffee table. Everything pretty much screamed you so he was happy about that. You were just an adorable little thing. You were also pretty busy with hand washing his clothes! He tried offering his help but you insisted that you were fine and didn’t need it. 

“Just enjoy yourself while I do this, okay?” 

Okay, but _how_ is he supposed to do that!! He doesn’t know how half of the stuff in your apartment works and he can’t even get some cuddles with you at the moment. Was it the time to pout and just wait? Yes, yes it was. 

He picks up a book on the table, squinting as he reads the title. Didn’t make any sense to him personally, but maybe this was what you were reading currently? Maybe he would ask you to read it to him sometime. 

His thought process gets interrupted though as you call out his name. “Jason!!”

The giant looks up and around and-oh god, you were trying to kill him. Well, he was pretty sure if he was going to die, this was why! You stood in all of your cute glory flaunting the way-over-sized clothes that belong to him on yourself in the doorway. Mask and all, you were truly dressed like a certain Voorhees he knew. 

“Ta-da!” You walk over to your boyfriend, lifting the hockey mask off your face, smirking. You were literally engulfed by his clothes, almost tripping over the pants as you walked. “What do you think?” 

He immediately wraps his arms around you to give you a nice hug, tight-but-not-too-tight hug. The moment he thinks he can’t find you looking any more adorable than you already were, you go on ahead and prove him wrong. The clothes? Yours now. He is going to insist on this in any way he can, besides the mask of course. If he had to become the famed killer of Camp Blood that wore a pink bathrobe and hockey mask, he would do it just so he could see you in those clothes constantly. 

You laugh, leaning down to press a few kisses on his forehead. “I’m glad you like it, sweetie. Think I could pull this off back at camp?” 

Oh god, _no_ , but he wouldn’t complain if you tried to.


	4. First Time Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time cuddles! something pretty short since the anon didn't specify an exact scenario besides cuddling!

It was the same routine usually most nights early on in your relationship. 

You’d come by to visit your secluded boyfriend at Camp Crystal Lake as soon as you had the free time in your schedule. Navigating yourself around the several bear traps and making sure that the masked killer was well aware of your visitation, you’d find yourself welcomed into a warm cabin with a hug. 

The night would go by without issue, both of you would sit by the fireplace and he’d listen to you talk about your day. Hand holding and shy eye contact was usually the most Jason could muster up to do in these nice, soft moments. Maybe a hand wrapping around your shoulders and a few more hugs before you had to go if he was brave enough, but he wasn’t going to do anything more without your vocal consent. It was a very important thing he learned from his mommy at a young age.

While this was  _ fine _ , you and him were touch-starved as can be. With all considering, it was hard to move a relationship further when both parties involved were shy and introverted and not very good at communicating at what they wanted. It wasn’t even a big step for most people to consider, but with Jason, every little detail was just as important as the other. 

One night, you believe you have enough confidence to ask your boyfriend if he and you could be more physically affectionate with one another on a regular basis. 

You’re sitting next to each other on an old couch, his hand is basically engulfing yours as he holds it. The fire’s flames are dancing amongst themselves as you two bask in the peaceful silence. Honestly, Jason wishes he had a voice just to express that he loves how much smaller you are compared to him just as you give his hand a gentle squeeze. 

Okay, you grabbed his attention. He’s looking at you, waiting expectantly for you to say something. Your gut is fluttering with butterflies as you try to maintain eye contact, biting your lip. You have to say something before you lose his interest and before you chicken out. 

Inhale. Exhale. “Jason?” 

The man beside you tilts his head, a little concerned. He could easily read the anxiety radiating off of you and, to attempt at making you feel better, pats your shoulder.  _ Yes? Is everything okay?  _

He was always such a sweetheart. You give him a shaky, but reassuring smile. You’re fine, there’s no need to get so anxious. “Um, I was wondering…” 

You feel so silly and completely stupid right now. You can do this!

“I was wondering if...we could...I dunno, cuddle?” You mumble, looking back down to your hands, embarrassed and flustered! 

_ Oh! _

Jason gently wraps his arms around you for an embrace and moving you slightly to be sitting on his lap so you could better snuggle up to his chest. You were so tiny and cute, oh gosh!! You didn’t object, the wasps that had settled in your stomach were going away just as your face burned red. 

Almost immediately, you relaxed against him and rub your head against his shirt, wrapping your arms around him also. His hand rubs your back and you’re melting in your boyfriend’s soft grasp.

This was nice. Much better than hand holding, Jason thinks. This was completely new to him but he understood the gist of it! He absolutely loves the idea of holding you, making the size difference between the both of you more obvious. 

“Can we please do this more often?” 

Jason nods, more than happy to oblige to your request. He places his hand on the area where your heart resides before doing the same to himself. 

You giggle. “I love you too, you big softy.” 


	5. Jason Voorhees and a Nature-Loving S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil short, forgive me uvu

Jason respects your love of nature.

No, really, he does. It’s a huge refresher to see someone so enthusiastic about it. Someone who wasn’t afraid to get in the dirt just because a flower or leaf caught their eye wasn’t something he saw everyday. Hell, seeing someone be so respectful towards something else rather than themselves was a new sight to him. 

In fact, that’s how you two met! He had come across you near one of his triplock wires, digging into some bush for whatever reason. And when you turned around, you hadn’t even seemed scared! Actually, you had asked him for assistance in helping a rabbit be set free from a trap you had found. You were easily deemed a friend, if you cared for the animals on his land, surely you couldn’t have been all bad. 

It really made him feel like a kid again when you would drag him on your adventures of exploring the forest. He basically had a map of the land on the back of his hand, so sometimes he’d surprise  _ you _ and bring you to a place you haven’t seen yet. They were like little dates! You and him would go around and watch the wildlife and collect some oddities you wanted to take back, walk back to the cabin for a snack, check the garden, and it would be time for a nap. 

He really only had two issues with it; at any point you could get yourself hurt, whether it’s because you walk into a trap because you weren’t paying attention or you trip and fall, and the campers. He's been spending a good chunk of his time with you lately and there’s no telling if they were any trespassers setting foot on forbidden territory if he wasn’t back at his cabin, listening for the ring of the bells. He didn’t want you hurt and he definitely didn’t want ungrateful strangers around who cared none to barge into his home. 

But, he guesses, as long as he stays around with you, you should be fine. Especially if he makes the decision to carry you if you were to stray into a trap-infested area. It wasn’t summer either, something you had to constantly remind him of. Only tourists were dumb enough to not listen to the warnings of the supposed killer of camp blood, and they were only in real abundance during the summer. No one from the town would dare step foot here without real reason anyways. 

It’s another day, and another date apparently. 

He was laying around in his bedroom, sitting on his way-too-small bed, and soaking in the gentle rain that fell from the hole in his ceiling. That’s when he heard your ever so gentle knock at his front door. He already knew you were on your way, he simply just couldn’t will himself to sit up before.

But with you now standing outside in the cold rain, that’s enough motivation to get him off his bed. Not without giving his old teddy bear friend a pat on the head, of course. 

Opening the door, Jason feels like he’s going to have a heart attack. You didn’t bring an umbrella on your way here??? Where’s your jacket?? Were you trying to get sick? Oh, if only he could voice his disapproval. He was going to give you a cold stern look instead but you interrupt him with a hug! Which he happily melts in. 

“Hi, Jason!” You greet, voice muffled against his chest. “I’ve missed youuu..” 

He pats your back, he’s missed you too! If he wasn’t preoccupied with anything, he’d spend his free time yearning for you. Your company was always welcome no matter what in his opinion. He was like a little puppy waiting for their owner to come back home. 

“Sooo, it’s raining..” You urge, pointing out the obvious while you pull away from the hug, gently tugging at his hand. He nods,  _ yes it’s raining. _ “I thought maybe we could go looking for frogs near the lake?” 

He takes a small step outside the cabin door frame, freezing up. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the lake, it was a very pretty thing nature itself made. In fact, he’s spent a lot of his time in that lake. It’s the dock he’s not a big fan of. 

Noticing his anxiety, you smile and squeeze his hand. “We won’t be near the dock, I promise. We could look for snails too!” 

Jason nods, but before he does anything else, he strips himself of his jacket and offers it to you to take. You were  _ not _ going back into the rain without a jacket, you could catch a cold! 

And much to his pleasure, you take it and put it on, trying your best to not eye your boyfriend straight up and down. He never usually took his jacket off so it was definitely a sight to see  _ and _ to memorize. You mumble a small “thank you” and turn around, walking down the steps. 

With that, Jason is satisfied. He walks on to his porch and closes the door behind him, immediately bringing your hand into his as you urge him to hurry up. The rain wasn’t going to last all day, after all. 


	6. Headcanon Dump (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of headcanon posts stolen from my tumblr (which is jason-the-mommas-boy!) requests are currently closed right now, but that's where you can send requests in when they are open! <3

**Jason Voorhees and his S/O on Her Period**

♡ err..you were on your _what?_

♡ Jason is very confused. He’s never heard the word ‘period’ used in that context before.

♡ It’s gonna take a bit of time to explain what it is, but he’ll get the gist of it…kind of

♡ _That_ explains why you get suddenly emotional out of nowhere.

♡ He wants to help! Blood has never scared him before and it definitely won’t now.

♡ He is a bit uneasy with the fact that you do bleed out of your uterus every month though. How were just…treating it as a thing that bothered you? You were bleeding! Humans are truly a mystery to him

♡ But once he understands what to do, you better be prepared to be spoiled!

♡ He’s gonna carry you everywhere and make sure to try to get whatever food you’re craving. Communication is key here.

♡ He’ll set the fire for you and keep you by the fireplace. He doesn’t have electricity and he doesn’t have a heating pad, but maybe it will help?

♡ He’ll start collecting tampons/pads (whichever you prefer) just in case you need a change or the period just hits you out of nowhere

♡ Getting emotional? He can’t say much but he’ll be there for you. Need to cry? C'mere, you’re getting hugs and pats while you let the tears flow.

♡ If anything, he’ll try to cheer you up with little gifts way more often. Did you like those flowers? He’ll take a note to get more soon.

♡ Mad? Irritated? He’s your punching bag if you need it. If not, he’s also there to listen to you if you need to rant and then cheer you up afterwards.

♡ He doesn’t know how to deal with your back pain with the stuff he has in his cabin. He _did_ find pain medication and to his relief, it helps you with that

♡ If he doesn’t have any, he’ll resort to gentle back and hip rubs. Do they help? He doesn’t know, but you keep asking for them.

♡ Depending how far you both are into the relationship, you’ll tell him that masturbation typically helps relieve some of the pain since it releases some kind of pain reliever for you! Keep it nice and simple enough for him to understand

♡ So, yes, he will help you out sexually too! Blood doesn’t make him cringe or anything so it’s no big deal.

♡ You’re free to stay with him as long as you need to (all the sleepovers!), and yes, this invitation is 24/7.

♡ He just wants you happy and comfortable! Say the word for whatever you need and he’ll do his best.

**Jason Voorhees Finding his S/O Playing with His Machete**

♡ Okay, first of all, how on earth are you just casually playing with his machete?

♡ It’s like…40 pounds.

♡ And second of all, no!!! Stop that!!!! This instant!

♡ Jason would instantly get it out of your grasp (carefully). That’s too dangerous for you to play with! It’s not a toy, it’s a weapon.

♡ He’s scared! Have you hurt yourself at all? Are you bleeding? You’re not lying to him, are you???

♡ He’s a bit overprotective, but when you’re in the middle of the woods, he has to be! He doesn’t have a lot of medical supplies in the cabin (since he kind of…just regenerates) and wouldn’t know what to do if you got badly hurt.

♡ His machete is deadly and his primary weapon for a reason.

♡ Yes it’s…neat.

♡ He would prefer to give you another weapon that wasn’t as heavy as his or something that wasn’t his mother’s if you really wanted a weapon for yourself.

♡ A pocket knife, maybe?

♡ But not his machete

♡ You’d honestly have to show him that you’re perfectly capable of having a ‘big knife’ like he does if this was your intention

♡ But if you were just playing around with it, just inspecting it? He’d be confused.

♡ He would let you look at it all you want and _maybe_ touch the handle, but only under his guidance.

♡ Jason honestly needs to loosen up a bit, but he’s trying, yknow? He doesn’t want to lose you to some accident he could have prevented.

**Jason Voorhees' S/O Gives Him a Hat**

♡ Jason is very much used to the cold. He kind of lives in a decaying cabin for a home so the cold is always welcoming itself in. 

♡ But!! a gift for him? His heart is melting. 

♡ He’s never, ever considered wearing a hat to cover up his scalp! 

♡ And if you made the hat yourself? He loves it. He absolutely loves it. He’s going to wear it and never take it off. 

♡ If it’s a pokemon hat, he’ll find it really cute and endearing! He doesn’t know what ‘pokemon’ is, but they look cute!

♡ Jason isn’t lying when he says he’ll never take it off btw. you went through the trouble of giving something to him just because you were worried his scalp was cold! 

♡ He’ll wear it underneath his hockey mask and go off for some killing spree, probably confusing some poor teens. 

♡ The hat is just…very warm, yknow? It’s comfy and sits on his head well. 

♡ And it’s from you! So of course he loves it

♡ He’ll probably give you something in return to show his appreciation. Maybe a little wooden structure of your favorite animal? 

**Jason Voorhees and his S/O Craft Together**

♡ Okay, Jason’s gonna be honest, he’s not the best at knitting. His hands are awkwardly too big for the job just like sewing was.

♡ But he’s willing to learn and get better for you! He taught you how to sew so it was only fair that you taught him something in return. 

♡ He’ll learn to make small things like bags and maybe learn to make scarves.

♡ Yes, they’re gifts for you! He wants you to be proud of him and his progress. 

♡ If you ask, he’ll teach you how to make wood carvings. Though, at first, he has his hands on yours and he’s doing all of the work so you don’t cut yourself on accident. 

♡ He’ll eventually trust you enough to do it without the heavy guidance, but he’ll still be over your shoulder!

♡ The moment you cut yourself is the moment he quits the activity for the day. He’ll baby you and move onto something else. Your project can get done tomorrow. 

♡ Jason would want to learn something else from you! 

♡ This little back-and-forth of teaching one another something new is going to be very present in your relationship. Jason just loves learning and he _loves_ spending time with you. 

**How Jason Voorhees May Meet his S/O**

♡ Alright, in my opinion, there’s three ways this can go down really. 

♡ The first way can be the Friday the 13th reboot style

♡ Where Jason, instead of killing his S/O, he takes them hostage because they resemble his mother/are wearing his mother’s necklace

♡ But y'know, instead of doing nothing with this idea ( _ahem_ ), him and his S/O have a beauty and the beast type of thing between them.

♡ He has to feed them and take care of them, obviously. He did so in the movie so he cares just a little to keep them alive, even after he realizes they aren’t his mother/connected to her. 

♡ Him and his S/O have to accept the circumstances Jason has put them both in, so they start bonding! They have to get used to one another after all.

♡ And, let’s be fair here, his S/O has no way of escaping, especially not without getting themselves hurt. Jason is _fast_ and _strong_.

♡ Jason wants them comfortable despite being a prisoner! He’s a murderer, but he’s not entirely unkind. So he gives them little gifts and other stuff if he catches on to what they like. Beauty and the Beast style, babey. 

♡ He’s in love and he’s confused, just give this poor boy some time. 

♡ The second way could be that his S/O lives on a farm/is a farmer! 

♡ They live just right outside Camp Crystal Lake, but not so close that they would be in trouble. 

♡ And, as a peace treaty (just in case _the_ Jason Voorhees is real), they leave out a little gift at the invisible territorial line. A thank you for not killing them and their previous family members.

♡ And the next day, they wake to find a gift for _them_ on their porch. Maybe a cool rock or flower, but whatever it is, it was intended to be a gift specifically for them.

♡ A friendship quickly blooms between a farmer and a stranger they’ve never seen before.

♡ The third way is just that his S/O was someone Jason knew from his childhood.

♡ They weren’t friends, but they never bullied him and they seemed really nice!

♡ Though Jason never had the courage to walk up to you as a kid and ask for their friendship, and never got the chance to since he drowned.

♡ But there they are again! Walking on his land by themselves, all grown up and investigating the old place. He knows it’s them, he just has this strong gut feeling.

♡ While he would never break his mom’s wishes, he lets them walk freely. 

♡ He’s still really shy even now, so when they aren’t looking, he leaves them a few gifts in a spot they can easily see/get to

♡ He’ll trail behind them in the darkness of the trees, making sure they get out safely by the time they’re done, secretly hoping they’ll come back so maybe he can introduce himself to them properly.

**Jason Voorhees and his S/O Gets Married**

♡ Jason’s incredibly anxious before he even proposes to you! He’s afraid of messing it up in someway and making a mess of things. He’s not the most educated on the subject but he knows that he has to get on one knee and have a ring. Hopefully you’ll get what he’s trying to say. 

♡ Yes, he’s stolen the ring from some poor teen couple’s jewelry box, but he’s sure it will fit. 

♡ He’ll probably set up a cute dinner date (even though he doesn’t need to eat) before he proposes! Cliche, yes, but he’s trying! He wants it to be romantic and make sure that you’ll say yes. 

♡ You’ll make him the happiest man on earth when you say yes, of course! Be prepared for some of the warmest hugs!

♡ Now, according to law, it won’t be an _official_ wedding. Jason doesn’t have an ID and there’s no way he’s going to allow another outsider in his home to prepare the ceremony. But that doesn’t matter! To the both of you, it will be official enough. 

♡ A nature-themed wedding? You bet! Jason usually isn’t the biggest fan of doing things outside of the cabin in fear of intruders, but he’ll make an exception just this once. 

♡ He’s in charge of getting things set up while you’re in charge of acquiring clothes and the rings. 

♡ You would have been fine with somewhat normal clothes but he insisted. He’s old-fashioned and he will not be marrying the love of his life without a formal tuxedo, it’s what dear ole Mommy Pamela would have wanted. You can whatever you want to, though! 

♡ But y’know, when everything is set up, and Jason is sure there would be no dumb tourists walking around in the woods, the wedding is ready! There’s a little store bought cake for you to enjoy after the ceremony, Pamela’s decapitated head sitting on a small stand to watch, and if you have a pet(s), they’re more than welcome! 

♡ But god, it doesn’t matter if you dress up fancy or plain, you’re the loveliest thing Jason has seen as you walk down the homemade aisle covered in flowers. 

♡ You’ll have to speak for the missing officiant. Or at least, say the important parts. 

♡ Exchanging the vows is a bit of a tricky part when Jason can’t speak, but he managed to write a little letter of what he _would_ have said. You speak for the both of you here, and you _may_ be in tears. (It’s okay, he is too. Soft boy) 

♡ You pronounce your marriage and seal it off with a loving kiss with your now husband. You were now Mx. Voorhees, how exciting! Surely Pamela would be proud. 


	7. Jason Voorhees with a Soft S/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy friday the 13th!! <3

You find yourself awkwardly sitting in Jason’s lap, unsure of what to do next. Your boyfriend was pretty much in the same emotional state as you, hands hovering over your hips and refusing to make eye contact. Well, you were too, so there’s that.

Oh,  _ god _ , uh...what now? 

You didn’t need to see a mirror to know that your face was beat red, you could practically feel the heat radiating off your cheeks and you could almost believe that Jason felt it too. This was  _ your _ idea, why were you so flustered? Your shy nature may have a major part to play, but it didn’t mean it was any less annoying. You just want to overcome the lump in your throat, shoo the butterflies in your stomach away, and have the courage to tell the man in front of you that he was okay to rest his hands on your hips or  _ anywhere _ he wants.

You have to settle for a nervous glance upwards, the subtle movement catching Jason’s attention. Your eyes meet and you have to use all of your bravery you have to not look away and instead give him a reassuring nod. 

Large and hesitant hands take their place, sitting at your sides. Nothing less and nothing more, which leaves you a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. Was it possible for your face to grow hotter than it was? The obvious answer was no, but what your body was telling you felt the exact opposite. 

Jason’s a nervous wreck beside you, and he dangerously rubs a gentle thumb over your clothed skin. He’s carefully testing the waters and he tilts his head up to see your reaction. 

_ This is fine, you’re fine.  _

At least that’s what you're telling yourself. You swallow down the anxiety threatening to creep up and ruin the soft moment, placing unsure hands on his shoulders. “That’s...fine.” A shaky breath. “I like it.” 

So his hands stay where they were, only scooting you closer to him with a slight nudge to make it easier for you to rest against his chest if you wished. He leans down, pressing his fiberglass mask against your left cheek to nuzzle into you. 

Oh goodness, you just want to run away and scream into a pillow. The butterflies have turned into wasps in your lower abdomen, buzzing around with no care in the world. It’s not like you didn’t want this, you were just a little overwhelmed. 

You could tell Jason was too though. It was probably the main reason he was hiding his face with another cover, avoiding your gaze the best he could so he himself could calm his anxieties. There’s some sort of comfort in knowing that he’s just as shy as you when it comes to physical affection, despite how touch starved the both of you are. 

He squeezes your hips and you can tell that this was not only an action to help soothe your worries, but also a small call for help. A call that you answer! You drag your arms to wrap around his torso, pulling him into a comforting hug. You feel his hands move up to hug you in return, rubbing small circles on your back with one finger. 

This was all you two needed. The comfort you brought each other was immeasurable but all the more welcoming, something you grew to appreciate about your boyfriend. You rest your head on his chest, enjoying what little warmth he could provide. 

Even among your little flustered state, you could have swore you heard a heartbeat. 


	8. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get flowered tattoos wherever your soulmate receives a scar.

To be fair, you were incredibly worried for your soulmate. 

Your body was  _ covered _ in flower tattoos. Your legs, arms, torso, shoulders, and even your face had the tattoos. Many times you assumed that your soulmate had died, but soon enough, a new flower would bloom on your skin and prove you wrong. 

The weirdest part is that sometimes the ink would disappear. The first time it happened, you thought your eyes were playing a trick on you, but nope, those flowers that had peeked from your hair and spilled onto your forehead were gone. How was that possible? Who the  _ hell _ did fate set you up with? 

You weren’t sure what to expect when you would meet them. Someone covered in casts? A doctor holding the secrets on how to get rid of scars? If so, why hadn’t they gotten rid of everything else? Also, what the fuck where they doing to get in so much trouble? Were they a stunt man? So many possibilities, but with each one left certain questions unanswered. 

One day, you’re invited to a camping trip with your friends. 

They said you needed to go outside more, hang out with them and get out of your shell. You didn’t have much room to object to their wishes, you enjoyed their company enough. Their goal was to get some hiking done, look around an old camp for artifacts, and maybe get some swimming done. 

You kind of regret agreeing now, you think. The trip had turned sour only within a few hours. A mutual had left with their soulmate to go swimming in the lake, but never turned up again, you came across a dead body that belonged to a friend, and now you were here, cornered by a man wearing a hockey mask. 

Fuck sake, you just wanted to go camping, not get killed. 

But maybe that’s what happens when you don’t listen. The entire time on your way down to the camp, you got several warnings about the  _ Killer of Camp Blood _ . Or, less known as, Jason Voorhees. The ghost of a boy that now patrolled his territory and killed anyone who had the guts to walk there. You all had shrugged it off, there was no way that there could’ve been someone living in the woods, just ready to kill and not get caught by the police after all this time. 

Whether the person wielding the machete in his hand was an impostor or not, it didn’t make the situation any less dangerous. 

Well, if you were going to die, at least your last friend could get out alive, right? You were enough distraction for them to run and get out of this mess, if you could just fight off the killer for a moment longer-

Something swung down and you momentarily flinched. But when nothing comes, you peak an eye and let out a silent gasp. An axe was struck straight into the man’s shoulder, cutting deep into his jacket and straight into the skin. The hands on the handle belong to your friend’s, they’re struggling to pull the axe back out to try to get a better hit. 

The man that took the hit barely gave it any recognition, as if it didn’t hurt him at all and treats it like it is something similar to stepping on a pebble. Nothing, a  _ no big deal.  _

The blood that was spilling from the killer’s shoulder looks incredibly dark, a sign that it was old. Strange. What was even more odd was when you drift your gaze to his face, he’s staring at your shoulder with...confusion? He just had a look of angry fiery and was ready for the kill, but now he looked akin to a curious dog with his arm stuck in mid swing of his machete. 

You follow his gaze and feel your stomach drop. Your shoulders were already previously exposed when he tried to grab you earlier that evening and you had to slip out of your jacket to escape. And with that, there was a yellow sunflower blooming on your skin in the same exact spot that the masked killer just got hit, marking that your soulmate had received another scar. 

Anxiety is filling your gut, realization hitting you like a train. You could not be destined to be with a ghost. A  _ murderer. _ He had just killed your friends. Fate had to be wrong. What makes it worse is that he’s just as confused as you, showing  _ clear _ emotion through the mask and surprise radiating from him. 

This could  _ not _ be happening. 


	9. That's Not a Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially The Boy but it's Jason Voorhees. 
> 
> TW: kidnapping and Jason not respecting personal boundaries.

_‘“So, Mrs. Voorhees-”_

_“_ Ms _. Voorhees if you please, I left my husband quite a while ago.”_

_You paused, biting your lip as you brought yourself to make eye contact with the old woman that was sitting across the table from you. “My apologies.” You wait for her to nod before continuing. “So, Ms. Voorhees, who am I exactly going to be babysitting?”_

_A smile painted on her face and she let out a sigh. “While I’m gone, you’ll be taking care of my son, Jason. He’s a good boy, I assure you, he’s just really...shy.”_

_You tilted your head, a subconscious movement that portrays your slight confusion. You definitely haven’t seen a little boy around the mansion, and while it was a big grand place, certainly a mother would want their kid to meet their caretaker that was going to be there for the next few weeks. You really didn’t hear anything that would suggest that someone else was there with you two besides the few creaks and moans that sounded from the walls. That was normal stuff though, assuming that the place was as old as it looked._

_“Is he...er, Jason not around right now?” You asked, trying your best to keep a polite tone._

_Ms. Voorhees glances to the side of the room briefly before shaking her head. “He’s very much here. Let him introduce himself when he’s ready, I’d hate to overwhelm him...He’s not used to company.”_

_You kept your mouth shut as the old woman stood up from her chair and instead you bow your head to silently tell her you understood. To be fair, you really didn’t. Most parents would make their kids meet their babysitter before they would even leave, but it may be best not to push. If Jason was truly the type to be overwhelmed by meeting one person, there was no use in forcing an introduction if he was going to run away._

_Ms. Voorhees placed a folder in front of you, resting her hand on your shoulder. “I’m not asking much for you to do, Jason doesn’t need much watching over, but it helps all the same.” She pats your head before taking a step out of your personal bubble._

_“So, I’m here just to make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble?”_

_“Precisely.” She smiles, tapping the yellow folder she had set in front of you. “He can be forgetful sometimes so that’s why I left you a list of rules and his usual schedule. Please make sure that he follows them.”_

You pick at the folder Pamela Voorhees left you to review over as you recall the afternoon before leaving it on the table to go in pursuit of a kid. There has been no physical sign that anyone else was there with you, and it was really making you question if there was anyone for you to watch over at all. 

Well, at least you were going to get paid by nothing if no kid shows up. 

The place was a bit creepy though. Long hallways and odd creaks from the walls were very prominent, adding to the creepy atmosphere, but at the very least the main rooms like the kitchen and your main bedroom didn’t have that lingering feeling to it. It may have been your anxiety of being alone in a place so big, but you were sure someone was watching you. You could have been wrong on your assumption that the person you were going to be taking care of was not actually here with you, but no matter how long you searched, there was absolutely _no one._

It was around evening when you decided to give yourself a break after walking around for so long, you had a good layout of how the house was and that was enough for the moment. You decided it was best to make dinner for yourself when you passed by the kitchen, the little pain in your stomach begging for you to eat something. 

You take a step on the cold, smooth tile floor and glance around in the cabinets, wondering what to make. You have no idea when you’re going to get the next grocery trip, as you’re going to leave to check the thick folder’s components for the morning, so it may be best to play it safe until you have a good grip on how the schedule was going to work out. 

A peanut butter and jelly sandwich sounded good right now. Something simple to make, didn’t take too much of the food supplies, and would easily make you full with two sandwiches at most. Agreeing to the conclusion you made, you reach up into the cabinets to look for a decent sized jar of peanut butter. 

And that’s when you felt it. The eerie presence of something behind you. Something _large_ that was looming over your figure. 

You didn’t have time to turn around and react because two incredibly strong hands pick you up and lift you off the floor before you could. You weren’t even able to get a good look or understanding on what was going on before you were forced to flail about over the stranger’s shoulder. 

Of course you screamed at the man to let you go, kicking and flailing at the great mass of the body that seemed to make the creature. Nothing phased him though, no matter how hard you hit. That didn’t mean you weren’t going to stop trying though. 

Among your little fit, you _did_ take note that you were still in the mansion. You felt the bob of the man’s shoulders as he had walked up the stairs. He wasn’t taking you outside, he was keeping you _inside._ Some part of your brain was stupid enough to think that maybe this was Jason, the kid you were supposed to be taking care of. But this was no kid at all, this was a full grown adult. This was a man that was taking you against your will and was carrying you like you were just a sack of flour. 

When you opened your eyes again and letting your voice rest, you noticed that your kidnapper was slowing down his pace. You were in a bedroom that you didn’t see on your home-made house tour. It was mostly empty except for a bookshelf full of books and little trophies that you couldn’t make out. And without warning, you were set down gently on a mattress, the man’s harsh grip still stuck on your torso. Was this so you couldn’t just get up and run away? You don’t think it was even possible to outrun him. 

Blinking the blurriness away, you finally get a good look at your captor...who was oddly enough wearing a hockey mask, which prevented you from seeing his face. He was a large man in all ways possible, his strength showing off at any possible moment through his body movements. He removes one of his hands from you to grab something beneath the bed you were sitting on.

You glance around for a moment, trying to think of a way out. You could kick him, but you might as well not get a reaction from him since he was practically unbothered the entire time he carried you up to this spot. You may just end up hurting your foot instead in all honesty.

You glance around, trying to look for something to give you an idea or even a hint at how you could get out of this. You’re sitting on the bed, there’s a few potted plants scattered here and there, and just an assortment of boxes scattered everywhere. And that’s when you caught the name carved in on the headboard. The letters spelled out _Jason_ , which told you that the man that was in front of you was most likely the person Ms. Voorhees was talking about. How did such a big guy hide around for so long and how come you didn’t notice him at all before? 

Maybe sweet talking your way out of this crazy guy’s grasp was the choice to make and just take a run for it and never return. 

You take in a quiet yet shaky breath. “Jason.” 

His head darts up to look at you, tilting it to the side to convey that he was listening. So this actually _was_ Jason Voorhees. 

You force a fake smile, shuddering when he moves his hand on you to your legs, pressing on them gently. “Jason, sweetie, I-I’m just your babysitter-” 

You shut your mouth almost immediately upon seeing him pull out a collar from beneath his bed. No, it was a _leash_ in his hand. Oh god, uh, the attention he was holding on you was like daggers piercing into your soul. 

Jason stands up and traces his fingers along your jawline, forcing a shudder out of you. He drags his touch to your throat, very gently rubbing the sides before securing the leash around your neck, tight but not too tight to make it impossible to breathe and talk comfortably. 

It dawns on you maybe, just maybe, you weren’t brought here to babysit. You were here to be his _pet._

It’s not a comfortable realization to think about at all while you watch Jason wrap the end of the leash around his hand a few times. More than likely to ensure that you wouldn’t be able to run away from him. 

But yet at the same time, there’s a calmness to this idea. If anything Ms. Voorhees has told you about her son, he was curious and shy. Then again, forcing you to sit in his bedroom and tying a leash around your neck was anything but bashful. 

His eyes are staring you down, as if trying to peer into your inner soul from the outside. Surely if his mother trusted you, so could he? 

He tugs on your leash to test the waters, seeing if it pulled a reaction out of you or not. Satisfied when you don’t do anything, he joins you on the bed, rolling you both to your sides so you could fit comfortably on the small bed. 

Your chest feels constricted, you can’t really breathe, and there’s an iron-grip keeping you from escaping a crazy man’s embrace. Jason rests his head atop of yours and pulls you closer. 

You wait.

And wait…

And nothing else happens. 

You curse to yourself, while this situation was less than ideal, at least all that was happening was that you were being smothered by a giant man. 

Maybe if you can force yourself to calm down and get some rest and could maybe slip out of the tight hug in the middle of the night and get out of there. Yeah, you could do that. 

You just had to play the waiting game. 


	10. SFW Alphabet

> **A = Affection (How affectionate are they with a s/o?)**

  * Whenever you and Jason are free for a while, all he ever does is be affectionate! Don’t be surprised if he keeps you in his lap and just cuddles you there (with mask nuzzles included!) for as long as time permits him to. 
  * Jason tends to be very affectionate to make up for the fact that he can’t say “I love you” since he lacks a voice. It’s also his way of showing you how much he appreciates you!
  * Your daily tasks are usually interrupted by Jason just picking you up for a hug! He loves hugs the most..
  * Whenever he comes home, he drops everything to just spend at _least_ a good 10 minutes in a cuddle session with you.
  * Honestly, if he could, he’d spend the rest of his days by just sitting by a fire with you in his arms. 



**B = Breath (What could their s/o do to take their breath away?)**

  * Going to be completely honest, you will not need to do much at all to take Jason’s breath away
  * Wearing makeup or something cute? He’s finding himself dead in his tracks because he’s so in awe!
  * Calling him a pet name or giving him something? He’s on the verge of crying or completely flustered! He’s already thinking of ways to show you his thanks and what he could give you in return! There’s no such thing as giving Jason Voorhees a gift and not getting one back within a few days.
  * Literally doing anything that’s considered kind? His heart is melting and he’s at your mercy. He’s very attention/touch starved, so anything sweet you do is usually completely new for him. 



> **C = Cuddling (Do they cuddle? If they do, how and when do they cuddle?)**

  * This is a big yes!!! Of course Jason loves to cuddle with you, it’s one of his favorite pastime activities. 
  * Typically, Jason would enjoy having you sit in his lap so he can wrap his arms around you and hold you there. 
  * When it comes to little-spoon and big-spoon cuddling, it’s up to what you want to be. He’s fine with being either and doesn’t necessarily have a preference. Anytime spent with you is cherished either way.
  * Evenings and nights are usually the times you both cuddle, as Jason spends his days walking around the camp, on search for any trespassers, and resetting traps and all the like. As much as he loves you, responsibilities come first. 



> **D = Dream (What do they dream of doing with their s/o?)**

  * Jason dreams of not having to worry about teenagers, tourists, and just plain dumb people who didn’t listen to the warnings from the townspeople. He wishes to not have to kill and kill again just so he can spend all of his time with you! 
  * He just wants to help you, make your day easier by doing your chores, and then shower you with gifts and love.



> **E = Effort (How much effort do they put into a relationship?)**

  * To say it easily, Jason gives a 20/10 when it comes to his relationship with you. 
  * You said you liked this thing? Even if it’s not easy to get, especially when he gets most of his things from campers, he’ll find a way to get it for you!
  * Feeling blue? He will bring you your favorite food, get a blanket, and bundle up with you. If you tell him what’s wrong, he’ll listen and try desperately to fix the problem. Just need comfort? He understands and has your back. 
  * Always thinking of you! This outfit that he stole from a camper fits your fashion sense, so he’ll definitely bring it home. 
  * You want to start a project? Okay! As long as it doesn’t involve you getting hurt or walking around on your own, he’s totally for it! He’ll try to get you everything you need.
  * He’ll listen and follow your command unless it’s against his wishes. Your happiness is his number one priority.



> **F = Fear (What do they do if their s/o is scared? How do they handle it?)**

  * He’ll have to understand what you’re scared of to truly really know how to help.
  * Jason will remain calm to the best of his abilities and assure you in the only way he knows that you’re fine, he’s here for you. 
  * If you have a fear of anything scary like wolves and such, he’ll try to explain that there’s no need to be scared. He’s the scariest thing living in the woods and you’re brave enough to sleep by his side every night! But to make sure, he’ll take extra precautions and shoo away any unwanted animal visitors around the cabin.
  * If you’re scared of thunder, he’ll try to find something that he could play or get you to read a book with him to take your mind off of the storms outside. 
  * If your fear stems from trauma or memories, by _god_ does he understand. He will try his best to avoid whatever stirs the reaction from you just as you stay clear from the dock at the lake. 



> **G = Gifts (What type of gifts do they give their s/o? Do they want a gift in return?)**

  * Jason will give all kinds of things to you! Cool rocks he finds, the pretty flowers in his garden that remind him of you, ~~stolen~~ clothes that he thinks that might fit, and anything you’ve shown interest in!
  * Sometimes he’ll do grand gestures, such as building you a little tree house to stay in if you’re ever too cramped in the cabin. He’s ensured that it’s 100% safe and free from accidentally stepping in any bear traps. 
  * Jason will never _ever_ expect anything in return. Giving you gifts is no trouble to him at all as your reaction and a ‘thank you’ is good enough for him.
  * But, if you’d insist on getting him a gift, expect this poor boy to be completely flustered. He’s definitely not used to getting stuff from other people. 



> **H = Hugs (Do they hug their s/o? How often?)**

  * This is the most obvious yes I have to put here. Jason loves hugging you and will try to do so daily. 



> **I = Intimacy (How romantic are they? Do they have problems with intimacy?)**

  * At the beginning of your relationship, Jason will be extremely hesitant and cautious to do anything in fear of upsetting or scaring you away.
  * You would have had to initiate a lot of things at first to show it as a sign to him that it was okay! Yes, he can give you hugs and _yes_ , he can hold your hand. 
  * Jason will try his best to be romantic based on what he knows. He’ll take you out to see the sunset, for example. 
  * A lot of things that he does he won’t see as romantic, such as giving you support whenever you need it and showing you a lot of affection, or y’know, leaving you gifts. 
  * When it comes to _intimacy_ , Jason would be...very hesitant. He has a lot of self image issues, which is understandable, he _was_ bullied for his looks. He doesn’t want you to have second thoughts if you saw him entirely, he doesn’t want you to leave..
  * He also doesn’t know much about being intimate. He sees teenagers have crude sex, but he doesn’t pay attention to what they’re really doing.
  * After driving over many small bumps in the road, Jason is yours to teach and make love with. 



> **J = Jealous (Do they get jealous? How do they act when jealous?)**

  * Jason really isn’t the type to get jealous...often. 
  * If he sees you talking or even walking with someone that is camping on his land, he’d be mad at the trespasser and be more worried for you instead.
  * The times he does get jealous, don’t expect him to really act on it besides an occasional pout and _maybe_ be extra clingy.
  * Don’t get him wrong, though. He is extremely protective over you. 



> **K = Kiss (Are they a good kisser? Do they like to kiss? How often do they try to kiss you?)**

  * Jason is an incredibly inexperienced kisser. In fact, you were probably his first kiss! 
  * Jason doesn’t like to take his mask off often unless asked to do so, so you’re getting the mock kisses he gives you. 
  * He tends to give you forehead kisses the most, no matter what the height difference is between you two. 
  * Don’t expect him to initiate actual kisses, he’s shy..
  * But his kisses are generally very...teeth-y. He doesn’t mean to nibble or bite, but he can’t help it sometimes. 



> **L = Love (When do they say they love you? How often do they say it? Do they prefer to say or show it?)**

  * Jason can’t literally say it, he’s a mute, but damn him if he didn’t try to convey that he loves you all the time!
  * If you’re going to teach him American Sign Language, that’s the first thing he wants to learn! 
  * He loves showing you little acts of affection to let you know that he loves you. It’s the simple things of just sitting you in his lap and enjoying the moment for what it is. He doesn't need words to let you know that he loves you so much. 
  * So, essentially, he’s a puppy. Sitting at your feet and lapping at whatever attention you give him. 
  * You can tell you that this man would break the earth for you if you so much as asked. 



> **M = Marriage (Do they want to get married? If so, what kind of ceremony?)**

  * It’s something that doesn’t cross his mind unless you show interest in wanting to get married.
  * But he’s totally up for it if you bring it up! It’s definitely something his mom would have wanted for him, or at the least, wanted to see. And, obviously, because he loves you. 
  * He’d love to hold the ceremony outside/out in the woods! He’s such a sucker for nature, it would be a crime to not have nature included in some way. 
  * Sadly, it wouldn’t be an _official_ marriage, but it’s definitely the thought that counts here. 



> **N = Night out (What type of dates do they like to go on? How often do they like to go on them?)**

  * Jason just absolutely adores taking you out to see the sunset or sunrise. There’s something so beautiful about it that he just wants to share the view with you by his side. 
  * He also prefers little nature walks in the forest, teaching you the paths that are safe to walk and point out where the traps were. View the wildlife, befriend them maybe. Jason was a natural when it came that, he did have a bit of that disney princess inside him after all. 
  * Honestly, if you guys don’t have anything planned personally, he’ll take the time out of his day to take you out, sometimes even for dinner! Whatever you prefer, really. 



> **O = Out of the Ordinary (What’s something they don’t normally do with/for their s/o?)**

  * For as often as I write about it, Jason does not take off his mask and clothes very often. He is much too self conscious and has to be assured that he has no reason to be ashamed. 
  * He’s typically just happy with the little kisses he gets on his mask, and he’s never been one to care much about sex, so taking off his clothes hasn’t been that much of an issue. Unless forced to get him to wash up or clean his clothes, of course. 



> **P = Playful (Are they playful in a relationship? If so, how do they play around/mess with their s/o?)**

  * Usually, Jason is very straight forward in his relationship with you. And usually the one being playfully teased.
  * But every now and then, he’ll definitely play up the killer act to give a little spook to you if he’s in the mood. 
  * Or give very playful eyerolls or head tilts to silly questions, but maybe that’s about it. 
  * And...maybe, if his darling S/O (that’s you!) doesn’t listen to his set rules for an amount of time, he’ll set up a playful punishment. 



> **Q = Questions (Do they ask their s/o their opinion on things? Do they share theirs?)**

  * Jason is very old fashioned and was born in a time where there wasn’t a lot of technology, so of course he has questions and wants to know what you think about stuff!
  * I’m sure something as simple as you pulling your phone out to take a selfie with him is enough to make him tilt his head and point a finger at the cellular device, as if to say _what’s that?_ and so on. 



> **R = Random (How spontaneous is their relationship? Do they do things on the spot or plan ahead?)**

  * It’s not really spontaneous to expect Jason to do something special maybe once a week after the day is over. 
  * He’s a busy man! He has a camp to watch over and take care of, and his mother’s memory to keep up. He has many little chores to do and can’t really make room out of his schedule, especially when it’s summer. 
  * But in seasons like Winter, he will devote his time to you and plan many dates. Typically, though, you usually don’t know about them until he carries on with what he wants to do, so his relationship with them can be spontaneous, but also expecting. 



> **S = Sleep (How do they sleep with their s/o?)**

  * Jason has no need to sleep while he’s out and about. The only time he really does is when he goes into hibernation mode if his body desperately needs to regenerate/heal. 
  * So, while you two share a bed, he does not sleep. Instead, he spends the night cuddling with you and watches you. 
  * Don’t expect him to stay long in the morning, though. He _is_ completely restless and needs to get out and about on his morning routine. He can only handle laying down for a certain amount of time. A perfect killer can’t get tired, after all. 



> **T = Trust (How much do they trust their s/o?)**

  * Oh, jeez, if you can somehow capture the Killer of Camp Blood as your boyfriend, he has put his 100% trust into you to show this sweet side of his. 
  * I mean, the townspeople don’t call him Killer of Camp Blood for nothing. He’s a murderer with a messed up and heartbreaking backstory. 
  * To date you, he has full trust that you won’t tell the police where he resides. To let you in on the truths of his legend, to see how vulnerable he really is, and just let that inner puppy of his to shine. 
  * So, all he asks is that you don’t break his trust, be honest, and love him back. 



> **U = Unique (What makes them unique as a s/o?)**

  * Big slasher boyfriend who could probably lift 4x your weight with ease. 
  * Jason is also basically an undead zombie roaming around a really old camp that resides in the woods and is a momma’s boy!
  * He’s a good listener, very respectful of what you want, and will treat you like royalty just because! 
  * Everything about this giant guy is unique!



> **V = Vulnerable (How long until they can be vulnerable around their s/o? What are they like in this state?)**

  * It will...take a lot of time for Jason to even become close with you.
  * It will more than likely take months for him to finally trust you to not judge him, and then he will maybe open up. 
  * Essentially, someone could assume as an outsider, that Jason being soft and sweet is the exact definition of vulnerable for a killer. And they wouldn’t be wrong. 
  * To allow himself to be, well, himself! Not have to be scary and brutal, to be allowed to have a break and just confide in you. 



> **W = Wild Card (Get a random domestic headcanon of the character of your choice)**

  * Jason knows how to sew! 
  * He usually makes clothes for himself when he needs to get new ones. And seeing as he’s monster size, he can’t usually come across clothes that naturally fit. 
  * But, as a gift, he will start to learn how to sew hats and other types of clothes that you show interest in! He definitely wants to make you things and see your reaction! 
  * It’s probably a once in the blue moon thing as Jason doesn’t take much pleasure in sewing (his fingers are much too big to get much done), but he knows its worth it if you enjoy the present! 



> **X = X-Ray (What would they do if their s/o got injured?)**

  * Panic. 
  * Maybe panic a bit more, but then he’ll search the area to see what caused the injury. Some asshole campers? They’re dead in a heartbeat. Tripped or got cut against a corner? He’s baby-proofing everything possible. The last thing he wants to see is his S/O hurt. 
  * He will then try to locate where the injury is and take care of it to the best of his abilities. He naturally regenerates when he’s hurt, so he’s not the best educated on this topic. Of course, with each little injury comes a mock kiss and bandaid. 
  * If he can’t do anything to help with a first aid kit, he will have to take a bite off his ego and pride and sneakily bring his S/O to the closest house so the owners can take them to a hospital. He can only hope for the best then. 



> **Y = Yuck (Do they have any pet peeves about their s/o? Are there any habits that might bother their s/o?)**

  * It’s not so much as anything he finds yuck, but maybe upsetting. He hates seeing you leave the cabin without him. It's an awful habit he dislikes because you’re risking yourself getting hurt! He has bear traps about everywhere in and around the camp, and you could even run into intruders! Much too dangerous and risky.



> **Z = Zeal (Are they passionate as a s/o? Do they want or like passion?)**

  * Jason is very passionate when he wants to be! He definitely craves the attention and is definitely willing to give it back! 
  * So, this is probably the second biggest yes I’d have to put in here! Treat this pup right, he definitely deserves the love (:




End file.
